Izir
Izir is the largest region on Estiel, a vast desert that spreads across the east of the world and borders the Shattered Sea to its south-west. Izir is the largest desert in the world, though it is not entirely desert. Life blooms along the river banks, amidst the sheltered valleys, between hills, and huddled around oases. Though these are not real forests or fields, merely patches of greenery. The rest of the desert is either sheer sandstone crags and mountains, or sandy dunes. Izir is the home of the Izir Confederacy and the New Empire of Izero. The Erdannian Empire and the Kingdom of Whytehold have claimed territory in the region, these regions are known as the Eastern Frontier and the Desert Errantry respectively. Additionally, there is a large Border King presence in the region. Throughout Izir are the remnants of ancient Izirian civilisations, empires that rose and fell in ancient times, leaving their artifacts and ruined castles. People from Izir are generally referred to as Izirians. Geography Izir is mostly a vast desert, with a few fertile rivers and oases scattered across the landscape. The western region of Izir is known for many rock formations dotting the landscape, as well as various canyons and valleys. The far north of the region is very mountainous, and is where most rivers originate. Further east is more flat, filled mostly with sweeping dunes. On the south-western coast of Izir there exists a large mystical tree saturated in light magic energy, known as the Scendrasil. This tree causes the landscape near it to be incredibly lush and verdant. The southern coast of Izir, especially near the Scendrasil, is made up of sweltering jungles and swamps. The Oases of Izir are considered to be a natural phenomenon, being larger and fresher than should be possible. As such, prosperous settlements are usually built adjacent to them The coastline of Izir has adjusted significantly within the last few millennia. The remains of this coastline, a series of cliffs, stretch from the sea to Alatheen, which was originally built as a port city. Wildlife To survive the harsh landscape of Izir, creatures must be tough and adapted to the environment. Many Izirian creatures boast a resistance to fire. One of the most populous creatures in Izir are Camels, mostly because they are bred by the native to be steeds. Horses are much less common. Many dangerous creatures dwell in the desert, such as Sand-Naga, Ifrits, Manticores, and Giant Lions. Sand Drakes and Fire Drakes are the most common draconoids in the deserts. The most famous, and impressive, creature of Izir is the elusive Anzu, a winged lion with magnificent feathers. The Anzu are said to only allow themselves to be ridden by the bravest warriors. Settlements Settlements in Izir are unlike those of other regions, towns and villages are incredibly rare. The cities of Izir are huge, and usually border a river or an unnaturally large oasis. Anyone who doesn't live in a city is a nomad, travelling with the large trade caravans and owned by the Cartels. These caravans wander the desert in fairly regular routes. Most of the workers on these caravans are slaves. Between the cities, usually located on rivers or oases, are trading posts. Large temporary settlements, which go practically uninhabited for most of the time, but provide a trading point and resting point for caravans. Dotted through the desert are "Alkazabas", fortified yet luxurious keeps where the wealthiest Izirians live. Usually these are located at trading posts or near cities. Prominent Cities Alatheen - Once the biggest and most powerful city in Izir, but after decades of war, has dwindled slightly. It is still fiercely fought over. Azakkad - A highly religious and powerful city, lead by a God King Azathica - A ruined and cursed city at the edge of the world. Irikkad - The richest city in the world, and the capital of the Izir Confederacy. Izero - An ancient city, the capital of an ancient empire, which was locked in a time loop for several centuries, and returned about 70 years ago. Sar Kisobi - The centre of magical knowledge in Izir. Transcendence - A city built around the legendary Scendrasil. Provinces Sectioning off Izir is a difficult task, considering there are large sections of the desert that are completely uninhabited. The most valuable territory is close to rivers, oases, or the coastline. Not to mention, many Izirians are nomadic. Therefore, it usually more efficient simply to name areas based on the closest city-state. Nevertheless, there are a few notable provinces Western Roughs A rough and rugged region between the Bloodwater river and the Sunset Mountains. Though most of this region is desert, there are also more arable regions. Valley of Monuments A famous canyon that the Bloodwater runs through as it travels from Alatheen to Transcendence. The Valley of Monuments is so named due to the large number of tombs and mausoleums that fill the area. The Bronze Road The vast, mostly empty desert between Alatheen and Izero. This was once an area of prosperous trade in the times of the Empire of Izero. Now, it is where Tyrraneans fight Izirians in a long, drawn-out war. The Eastern Frontier An area of western Izir claimed by the Erdannian Empire The Desert Errantry An area of western Izir claimed by the Kingdom of Whytehold No-Man's Land Also known as "The Wasteland". Once the seat of ancient empires, this large stretch of land in the middle of the roughs has been unclaimed for a long time. Ambitious Tyrraneans have settled the area, but the land is contested between the various factions of the region. The Scendrasil Shore An area of Izir which is unlike the rest of the desert, being verdant and humid. The Scendrasil Shore is mostly either jungle or swampland. The Bloodwater Delta At the mouth of the Bloodwater is the largest river delta in the world. Transcendence and the Crimson Monastery are in this area, located at the edges where the ground is more permanent. The Old Empire Thrones of the Gods Located in the north-western part of the desert, where the great city of Izero sits. So named due to a series of large rock formations that look like a semi-circle of seats for some sort of gigantic beings. Dalanaan A particularly independent region, ruled by the prominent all-female order of mages in Izir, the Daughters of the Desert. The three cities of Dalanaan, Sar Kisobi, Sar Kurayma, and Sar Magoza are centres of magical knowledge, yet are also incredibly exclusive and don't like outsiders. The Serpent's Spine A long mountain range that spans the north of the desert, like the spine of an enormous beast. The mountains are populated mostly by beasts, and a few primitive tribes. Kalandibar Far to the north of the region, hugging the storm-wracked cliffs, is the region of Kalandibar, inhabited by a naval civilisation. The Bay of Kalandibar is strangely rich with valuable resources, which the people of the region attribute to their heathen god, the Ever-Hungering-Kraken-Lord, Iddin-Gazar. Trader's Reach Zulfi-Kad Desert The area of Izir around Azakkad and Irikkad, and the desert in between. An area of prosperous trade, and the stronghold of the Izir Confederacy. Plains of Dreams A fertile area of plains hugging the Dreamwater as it travels from the Lake of the Sun, to meet the Bloodwater at Alatheen. This is where most of the world's Deeproot comes from. The Scorched Lands Khallidah's Blades North of the river Ifrit exists a part of the desert where tall, thin blades of stone protrude from the desert floor. The area is where many Iziri mining operations take place, and is the stronghold of mercenaries in Izir. The Ashen Wastes The area of land around the active volcano Mt Zalthakar is covered with ash and black sand. It is uninhabited, but it said to be the home of the Fire Dragon Salvakoryn. Anzu Mountains A mountain range along the eastern edge of the region, known as a wild land, home to many beasts and tribes. The mountains are also rich in minerals. The city of Durrabbalad is the largest in this region. The Ruined Lands Far east of Irikkad, a desolate region sits, supposedly long cursed and uninhabited. The once-great city of Ocathia is the gate into the Ruined Lands, and beyond it is the cursed city of Azathica.